selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
That's More Like It
That's More Like It (Así Es Como Más Me Gusta en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda americana Selena Gomez & The Scene. Fue incluida en su tercer álbum de estudio, When The Sun Goes Down como la novena pista a escuchar. Es una canción original de Katy Perry para su segundo álbum, (A) Katy Perry. Letra Letra original= When I wanted you, you did not reciprocate When I needed you, you would always show up late But things have changed, and I've got the upper hand You can run and I've got you eating now of my hand That's more like it, yeah That's more like it Make my dinner, bring it to me That's more like it, That's more like it Yeah, That's more like it Yeah, That's more like it I see where and when it happened That's more like it! When my birthday came, you would not remember it When I talked to you, you were never listening But tables turn, and it's great to be on top Got you great to appreciate the good that you've got That's more like it, yeah That's more like it Make my dinner, bring it to me That's more like it, That's more like it Yeah, that's more like it Yeah, that's more like it I see where and when it happened That's more like it! I like chocolate And I like daisies Maybe you better write this down I love cashmere, and I want diamonds Ready for my massage right now That's more like it, yeah That's more like it Make my dinner, bring it to me That's more like it, That's more like it Yeah, that's more like it Yeah, that's more like it I see where and when it happened That's more like it! |-| Letra traducida= Cuando te quería, no estabas Cuando te necesitaba, siempre llegabas tarde Pero las cosas tienen que cambiar y yo tengo el control Pueden corren y yo te tengo comiendo de mi mano. Así es como más me gusta, Si así es como más me gusta Haz me la comida, tráemelo Así es como más me gusta, así es como más me gusta Si así es como más me gusta, Si así es como más me gusta Yo digo donde, cuando y como Así es como me gusta más Así es como me gusta más (Así es como me gusta más, Así es como me gusta más) Cuando fue mi cumpleaños, no lo recordaste Cuando te hablo, nunca escuchas Pero las cosas cambiaron, y es genial estar en la cima ¿Tienes el entrenamiento para apreciar lo bueno que tienes? Así es como más me gusta, Si así es como más me gusta Haz me la comida, tráemelo Así es como más me gusta, así es como más me gusta Si así es como más me gusta, Si así es como más me gusta Yo digo donde, cuando y como Así es como me gusta más Así es como me gusta más (Así es como me gusta más, Así es como me gusta más) Me gusta el chocolate y las margaritas Tal vez sea mejor que tomes nota Me encanta la cachemira y quiero diamantes Listo para mi masaje, en este momento En este momento. Así es como más me gusta, Si así es como más me gusta Haz me la comida, tráemelo Así es como más me gusta, así es como más me gusta Si así es como más me gusta, Si así es como más me gusta Yo digo donde, cuando y como Así es como me gusta más Así es como me gusta más (Así es como me gusta más, Así es como me gusta más) Notas * Letra en español desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones